


Not the only one

by love4155



Series: Cherry Lips [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4155/pseuds/love4155
Summary: The silver band on Jaehyun's finger mocks him as the alpha runs his hands up and down the expanse of his thighs, squeezing gently.(A bonus smut scene.)





	Not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate :)

Doyoung can smell him before he comes through the door. The heavy scent of a mated alpha tingling his nose as he shrugs a t-shirt over his head. Droplets from the tips of his wet hair drip on his clothes, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He towels off his hair as he walks out into the living room, hoping he doesn’t look too eager. When the door is pulled open softly he tries to look busy sorting through the mail on his countertop feigning disinterest. But he fails,  _ like always,  _ when a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He smells like cologne and a hint of another omega but still  _ Jaehyun.  _ For now Doyoung can ignore it, letting his mind drift to some place far  _ far  _ away. 

 

He can feel the alpha’s breath on his neck, warm and soft. His breathing is relaxed as he presses a soft kiss behind Doyoung’s ear. “You didn’t stay up waiting for me, did you?” 

 

Doyoung shakes his head, but his blush probably gives it away. How stupid is he to hang around, strung up on a man with so many obligations that didn’t include him. He frowns, just long enough for Jaehyun to catch it. He wiggles out of the other’s grip, holding onto the counter to steady himself. “I made dinner. Are you hungry?” He asks, partly curious but mostly trying to steer the conversation away from himself. There was no point in giving Jaehyun the satisfaction of knowing how hard it is for him to fall asleep on his own.  _ Jaehyun had someone to go home to.  _

 

“No, I’m alright,” he says, shoving a hand into one of the pockets on his dress pants,  _ “You know I came here for you.”  _

 

Doyoung wants to put his foot down and tell him they can’t do this anymore, but he can feel his resolve slipping. When it comes to Jaehyun he’s weak in a whole new way. Instead he settles for humming underneath his breath, and crossing his arms over his chest softly. “Is that so?” 

 

Jaehyun nods, gaze unrelenting as his eyes travel over Doyoung’s body, drinking in the way his sweatpants hang a little  _ too  _ low on his hips. “Come here.” 

 

He’s lost count of how many times he falls into Jaehyuns arms weakly fighting the idea of encouraging infidelity in his mind. Even still his head fits perfectly in the space where jaehyun’s neck meets his shoulders,  _ ironically  _ like it was made just for him. He stays there for a moment, basking in a scent that was pure and musky. He can feel a hand running up and down his back softly, comfortable like always. 

 

“Give me a kiss, baby.” Jaeyun bids softly. 

 

For a moment Doyoung wonders how many times he’s said that to his wife, smiling down on her perfect face after a long day of work.  _ Where he truly belongs.  _ Nevertheless he tilts his head up to press a kiss to Jaehyun's soft pliant lips. It’s gentle and cushy, verging on timid. If they weren’t meeting like his he might be dumb enough to call it loving. Doyoung deepens the kiss, tilting his head slightly. It helps the troubling ideas leave his mind, everything melting into Jaehyun's fingertips tracing circles into his lower back. 

 

His breathing is irregular as he pulls back to let out a soft breath. Doyoung’s head is spinning, whether it’s from the alcohol he drank earlier to prepare himself or from his hormones he’s not sure. Heat is settling over his body, mind rapidly becoming cloudy. It’s like Jaehyun can read his mind because soon enough he’s pulling Doyoung closer to nibble at his lower lip in a way that makes his knees go weak. 

 

He lets his back be pressed up against the countertop as the alpha noses at his neck, pressing kisses to his collarbones. His brain is screaming at him to  _ stop, to end it here and cut his losses before he really gets hurt _ . But if there was one thing Doyoung knew, it was that protecting himself from Jaehyun was impossible. He was so easy to read. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jaehyun whispers, hands coming down to grasp Doyoung’s ass. 

 

The omega moans at that, head lolling to the side as he racks his brain for a response. “Nothing,” he replies breathily, hands coming up to cup Jaehyun’s face, “want you.” 

 

He lets Jaehyun interpret his words however he pleases, trying his hardest not to moan out loud when he feels the alpha roll his nipple between his fingers. No one has ever known his body well enough to reduce him to a shaking whining mess in such a short amount of time like Jaehyun. As much as he hates himself for picking someone he could never have, he knows that he’d hate himself even more if he let the other slip out of his grasp. 

 

Doyoung is smart enough now to know that he should never say anything like that aloud. He’s better off shoving those ideas to the back of his mind because no matter how hard he tries he’ll never understand Jaehyun. He’s sure the alpha knows it too, that something like this can never last, yet more often than not he can be found here after work. 

 

Running a soft hand down Jaehyun's chest, Doyoung sinks down to his knees, looking up at the other with big doe like eyes through his glasses. Jaehyun encourages him silently by threading his fingers through the omega’s dark silky hair. Tonight they take their time, letting themselves feel each movement carefully. 

 

When Doyoung ghosts his lips over Jaehyun’s clothed bulge, he can feel the other’s breath hitch at his touch. He smiles at that, knowing well enough that his wife can’t get him up like this. Even underneath the constricting material of Jaehyun’s business slacks he can feel how hard the other is. He rubs his cheek against the fabric teasingly, movements similar to a cat. He can feel the grip on his hair tighten a little, almost as if it was to say,  _ “keep going.”  _ Unzipping the alphas pants, he’s able to free the other man’s cock from his underwear. 

 

He drinks in the sight of Jaehyun’s hard length, pink and leaking with precum. His hair is neat, trimmed, and  _ perfect.  _ As many times as he’s seen it, it’s still just as good as the first. Doyoung puckers his lips and blows softly on it, taking it into his slightly sweaty hands. He curses himself for not wiping his hands on his pants beforehand, but decides that it’s too late to think about it anyways. He licks a stripe of saliva from the base to the tip of Jaehyun's length, stopping to drip a line of spit onto the head. 

 

“Fuck,” the alpha breathes, “you look so good like this, you know?” 

 

_ And Doyoung does know.  _ He doesn’t need to be told by Jaehyun but he  _ loves  _ to hear it more than anything else. He wraps his mouth around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he swirls his tongue diligently. Letting Jaehyun's moans serve as motivation, he wills himself to fit the rest of the alpha into his warm mouth. If he was able to talk he’d compliment Jaehyun for doing such a good job controlling himself and not bucking his hips and choking him. Instead he bobs his head up and down, hands coming up to stroke what he can’t fit in his throat. Jaehyun tastes salty and delicious, and Doyoung can’t get enough. 

 

His eyes water when the tip sinks past the back of his throat, and he can’t help but choke. He hears Jaehyun laugh from above him, sadistic and honeyed. Oddly enough it drives him to keep going until he’s swallowed him completely. He’s content with the long drawn out moan from Jaehyun’s lips, but he won’t be satisfied until his voice is raw and gravelly. 

 

Unfortunately Jaehyun doesn’t let him get that far. Doyoung releases his cock with a wet pop, allowing the alpha to manhandle him until he’s on his feet again. With a soft slap to his behind, Jaehyun is guiding him up the stairs to the bedroom he knows the location of from experience. 

 

When they make it to the bed Doyoung settles near the pillows, feet pressed against the mattress with his knees apart. Jaehyun sits between them, hands immediately coming up to touch. 

 

The silver band on Jaehyun's finger mocks him as the alpha runs his hands up and down the expanse of his thighs, squeezing gently. Jaehyun must notice because he takes a look at it, then slips it off and leans over to set it on Doyoung’s side table. He feels oddly relieved afterwards, although he knows it didn’t truly change anything.  _ At least with it gone he could pretend.  _

 

“Im sorry,” Jaehyun whispers. 

 

Doyoung turns his head away so the other can’t catch the way his eyes water. He doesn’t need to hear the rest of his apology to understand that no matter what was said, there wasn’t any cookie cutter way to solve their issues. So instead, he cuts him off.  _ “I knew what I was getting myself into.”  _ He says, smiling weakly. 

 

Nudging himself between Doyoung’s thighs even more, Jaehyun presses a gentle kiss inbetween Doyoung’s eyebrows. It helps bring him back from his emotional outburst and into reality. The alphas hand comes down to rub the other’s hipbone, a gentle touch that leaves him wanting more. Doyoung leans forward to plant a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, tongue tracing their outline. He blinks back tears, guiding Jaeyhun’s hand down to where he  _ really  _ wanted him to touch; muttering a soft  _ “please.”  _

 

That’s all it takes for the alpha to slip the cotton material of Doyoung’s sweat pants off of his lithe body, stopping for a second to sit back and marvel the sight in front of him. Doyoung looked so innocent and beautiful like this; waiting ever so patiently to be pleased. His legs are spread open wide, revealing the milky skin of his thighs where Jaehyun wanted so badly to mark him up. 

 

Doyoung’s head spins when Jaehyun get closer, his intoxicating scent tingling his nose. His pheromones are going crazy, brain short circuiting when he feels fingers pressing against the soaked material of his panties. Even just the dull pressure against his hole caused shivers to run up his spine. 

 

“You’re that wet huh,” Jaehyun practically purrs,  _ “all for me?”  _

 

Although he poses it as a question there’s no doubt about it. It's almost humorous how the dishonest alpha worried about Doyoung seeing someone else while he’s sneaking around his spouse. He almost wants to point it out but decides that right now he’d rather let Jaehyun make him feel good than argue. He nods his head in agreement wordlessly, hips arching on their own. Jaehyun’s fingers move in circles, teasingly pressing  _ just  _ hard enough to feel anything. 

 

“What do you want, baby? You gotta tell me.” 

 

Mostly the alpha is asking for consent, but also using his question as a way to embarrass Doyoung. There was nothing he liked more than making the omega flustered and bothered. He tries to stay composed, taking in a deep breath as he focuses on keeping his hips steady even though his body is aching for contact. 

 

“I want you inside of me.” Doyoung admits, taking in a deep breath as his face heats up. 

 

He knows he’s leaking slick all over his bed, something that’s going to be a reminder of why his life is truly in shambles. It’s been a long time since they’ve been able to take their time like this. Usually it’s a quick simple fuck and Jaehyun is back on his way home. But lately, the alpha has been coming around more often and for much longer. As much as Doyoung hates thinking it, he’s happy he gets to spend more time with the other male. 

 

It does take much for the alpha to slip off the others damp panties, soaked with anticipation. He can tell that although Jaehyun is good at keeping his composure and taking things one step at a time, the primal urge to knot the omega was eating at him. He starts to unbutton his shirt, but Doyoung swats his hands away wanting to do it for him. Jaehyun tilts his head curiously, a fond smile creeping onto his face.  _ “Cute,”  _ he whispers without thinking, surprised he actually spoke it aloud. 

 

Doyoung tired his best not to react to it even though he can feel his heart jumping out of his rib cage. Instead he pushes the rest of the white material off of Jaehyun’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around the alphas hips so he’s pulled forward. He’s caught slightly off guard at first but when he looks down at Doyoung with hooded eyes the omega goes weak. Jaehyun simply unzips his pants, knowing that Doyoung likes to be fucked when the alpha is still wearing clothes. 

 

Jaehyun still isn’t done teasing. He presses his cock against Doyoung’s leaking hole, waiting until the omega whines and squirms to finally push in. 

 

When he finally does everything goes blurry. 

 

He’s so warm and tight Jaehyun almost loses it and knots him right then and there. Doyoung is barely breathing, lightheaded from the feeling of being filled to the brim. Slick is gushing out of his body, pheromones causing him to produce even more. Jaehyun reaches up to brush the omegas hair out of his face, surprisingly without protest. They tried to keep things without strings attached; but no matter how hard they fought their feelings they always found a way to surface. 

 

“Are you feeling okay? Is it too much? We can stop right now.” 

 

Doyoung shakes his head the best he can, craning his neck so he can place a kiss on Jaehyun’s bare chest. For a split second he wishes he could leave a love bite right there, but he knows it’ll be a mess if he does. “You can move, you know.”

 

With that Jaehyun pulls out until he risks slipping out completely before sliding back in deep. Doyoung whimpers, letting his eyes fall shut. The alpha sets a torturous rhythm, something that makes Doyoung’s legs shake. His glasses are starting to fog up but he can still make out the way Jaehyun’s hair sticks to his face with sweat, muscles flexing with his movements.  _ Gorgeous,  _ he thinks. 

 

Their brains are starting to short circuit; the omegas walls clinging to the cock inside of him. Doyoung’s frames threaten to fall off his face as Jaehyun picks up his speed, but he feels a hand gently remove them from the bridge of his nose. He can’t even fight the way he blushes, sometimes at the smallest of things. He uses the opportunity to pull a pillow from behind his head and use it to cover his face. 

 

Jaehyun isn’t having it though, because immediately he’s moving it out of the way. “Don’t hide from me.” 

 

Something about an alpha commanding him makes him listen. When Jaehyun pulls Doyoung’s leg over his shoulder for a better angle the omega lets out a noise neither of them have heard before. He’s embarrassed to moan like that but with the way Jaehyun is pounding into him he can’t even pretend. Doyoung might be imagining it but he doesn’t feel like he’s ever felt Jaehyun this warm, this  _ deep _ inside him before. The omega pulls his lip between his teeth, being careful not to draw blood. 

 

Jaehyun reaches down to fist Doyoung’s cute little cock, letting his thumb drag over the tip; the way he knows the omega likes it. Sounds of skin on skin and pleasure fill the room, the curtains whipping against the window as a breeze seeps in. 

 

He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach start to boil as he is drawn nearer and nearer to his orgasm. He can tell Jaehyun is close too from the way his hips stutter with each thrust. 

 

“Knot me alpha,” Doyoung is barely able to get out, words closer to a gasp than a language. 

 

That’s about all it takes for Jaehyun’s knot to start swelling in Doyoung’s ass, the dull ache of being stretched pushing the omega over the edge. If he hadn’t been taking his suppressants and medications he’s sure he’d be carrying pups at this point. Hot cum is dripping from his pink hole, despite him being so unbearably full. 

 

Jaehyun shifts them into a more comfortable position, being careful not to cause the other too much pain as he wraps his arms around his warm torso. It was going to take awhile for his knot to go down and he’d take any excuse to hold Doyoung in his arms. They lay there; spent and tired but minds unwavering. The omega doesn’t speak but his mind is traveling at 100 mph. He wants to yell at Jaehyun and tell him how bad it hurts that the only way they can spend time together is if it’s in secret. On the other hand he never wants him to go. If he could have anything he wanted, it would be to fall asleep and be confident in the fact that his alpha would still be there in the morning. 

 

In the back of his mind he wonders if he’s just not worth it. 

 

If he wasn’t so naive he might’ve thought he heard Jaehyun whisper three conspicuous words as he ran his fingers through his hair. For now, Doyoung pulls the sheets up to his chest and lets the sound of Jaehyun breathing lull him to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone knows a lot about this alpha beta omega stuff leave a comment so you can teach me and I’ll give you my contact info ^^


End file.
